Payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, etc., have become a very popular means of making purchases. In many instances, initial payment cards and replacement cards are mailed to a consumer. To facilitate mailing, a payment card is typically attached or adhered to a paper mailer form that includes information associated with the payment card. Conventional merge machines typically receive a payment card and a form and attach the payment card to the form. However, conventional merge machines are typically not configured to receive forms of varying sizes and types, such as both paper forms and post cards. Additionally, conventional merge machines are not configured to operate on foldable payment cards, such as the Butterfly™ cards issued by the American Express Company. Conventional merge machines often cause foldable cards to be folded as they are processed by the machine, thereby leading to the machines jamming or potentially being damaged.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved payment card merge machines and methods for merging payment cards. A need also exists for improved payment card merge machines and associated methods that may be utilized with foldable payment cards.